


I love you a lot, but...

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Cooking, Do not laugh at a chef's apron, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Relationship, Harmless revenge, Jackson is only mentioned, Living Together, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: "Jaebum-hyung,” heaved Jinyoung. “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”





	1. I love you, but...

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr prompt “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” It reminded me of when GOT7 sort of cooked/ made some form of food in A Song For You. Granted, it was a group mission but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened, Jinyoung was honestly worried about what was on his plate but being the ever-lovely boyfriend he was he smiled in appreciation at his partner’s attempt at cooking.

“What made you decided to cook, Jaebum-hyung?” The younger asked. “Usually we will just order take out when I’m unable to make dinner for us.”

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. “I had some free time on my hands after finishing my classes and dance practice was cancelled.”

To everyone else, his boyfriend’s response might have been considered cool or chic, but he wasn’t just anyone. They had known each other for seven years, been together for three and living together for one.  

He poked the meal with his fork, making sure that it was indeed cooked **and** dead. He stared at it for a full minute because he swore he saw the thing move!

“Just eat it,” Jaebum ordered, irritated by the obvious distrust.

 

* * *

 

The second time, Jinyoung was fanning his tongue while screaming for milk.

“Don’t be such a crybaby. It isn’t even that spicy,” the older said as he took another spoonful of soup.

 

* * *

The third time, they were sitting in the ER room with the raven haired male constantly facing the inside of a bucket.

“He has food poisoning,” the doctor deadpanned.

“Probably something he ate before dinner,” Jaebum answered.

"Jaebum-hyung,” heaved Jinyoung. “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

His boyfriend gave a scandalized expression while the doctor raised an amused eyebrow.


	2. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos, comments and bookmarks! They are appreciated, and make me a happy writer.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I wanted to correct my mistake about switching the small cooking dynamic between JJP. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for letting me know!
> 
> This is me trying to correct it in a humorous way. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jinyoung groaned as sunshine rays entered his room and shamelessly settled on his face. 

He should listen to his friend Jackson and wear a sleeping mask, even if the latter did get him a ridiculous "Peachy-peach" mask for his birthday.

The raven haired male opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the room. He swung his legs over to the edge of the bed, rolling his shoulders to release any tension. 

He must of had a horrible nightmare. 

His stomach grumbled, and the recollection of his dream came back to him. He warily stood up from his bed, making his way into the hallway where he could hear the dim sound of voices coming from the TV. Jinyoung poked his head into the living room and found his boyfriend currently sitting on the couch, all wrapped up in a fluffy blanket watching the news. 

"You're up pretty early."

Jinyoung jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. He didn't expect the older to notice him. "Yeah. The sun woke me up. I guess we forgot to shut the curtains last night." 

"We were distracted," Jaebum said dismissively with a smirk, but it soon melted into an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jinyoung reassured, giving one of his own bright grins. 

"Since you are up, I guess I can start making breakfast."

Dread filled the younger's stomach but kept his smile. "Sure, hyung."

The dancer stood up from his blanket cocoon and made his way to the kitchen. While the older cooked, Jinyoung sat down and laid his head on the table. 

Minutes passed and a plate was placed next to his head. He straighten up, thanking his lover and turned to look at his meal. He sighed in relief when the food looked like an actual omelette. He took a big bite only to spit it out.

"It's so salty! You cannot possibly have my cooking skills," Jinyoung exclaimed. "This has to be another nightmare."

Jaebum laughed while his partner freaked out. "Don't laugh! This is serious, hyung! We cannot live like this." 

"Relax, I'm not bad at cooking," Jaebum calmly assured while putting rice on the plate. "Just remember to not make fun of my apron when you can't cook to save your life."

"I can live out of my fruit peeling skills, thank you very much," argued the younger. "Besides, who even has an apron with their cat's face printed on it?"

"Me," deadpanned the brunet as he sat down on the table. "Now, as much as I find it adorable that you have nightmares about me having your skill, or lack of thereof, for cooking the food is getting cold."

Jinyoung grumbled but brighten up when the food did actually taste better. Jaebum laughed at his cute boyfriend.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! 
> 
> Hopefully no one was out-of-character and if so well... food is one of mankind's greatest weaknesses.
> 
> Yes? No? Is it just me who thinks that? Okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedback, etc are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
